Dekalkomania
by Stripkovsky
Summary: Zostań, kochanie. Wokół trwa wojna i rozprzestrzenia się jak pożoga. H/G angst. Akcja w trakcie IŚ. Tłumaczenie "Decalcomania" autorstwa CaptainYellow.


_Historia poniżej jest tłumaczeniem z angielskiego. Gorąco zachęcam do zapoznania się z oryginałem_ – _"Decalcomania" autorstwa CaptainYellow. Ostrzegam, że nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, więc jeśli macie zły dzień, odłóżcie czytanie na kiedy indziej._

 _The following is a translation of "Decalcomania" by CaptainYellow._

* * *

Łąka była pełna kolorów. Pośród traw dumnie stały pomarańczowe kwiaty trojeści i żółte słoneczniki, astry mieniły się głębokim fioletem. Gdzieś w oddali stado kóz pożywiało się świeżą, wiosenną trawą. Przez krajobraz płynęła spokojnym nurtem czysta rzeka, której taflę wzburzały co jakiś czas małe, czerwone ptaszki, zanurzając się lekko i odlatując w niebieskie przestworza. Słońce świeciło wyjątkowo jasno, niczym błogosławieństwo po tylu godzinach ciemności. Powietrze wydawało się słodsze. Liście majestatycznych dębów zdawały się tańczyć zgodnie, smagane delikatnym wiatrem. Nie było tu żadnych gór czy wzniesień, niczego, co zasłaniałoby przepiękny widok horyzontu.

 _Łapie by się tu spodobało_ , pomyślał Harry. Stary, czarny pies idealnie wpasowałby się w ten krajobraz w wyobraźni Harry'ego. Zapewne ganiałby za osami i pszczołami. Uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz na myśl o ojcu chrzestnym. „Na twoją siedemnastkę schlejemy się jak szpadle", obiecał mu pewnego razu. Pamiętał, że wtedy jedynie lekko uniósł kąciki ust, ale Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu, dodając: „a potem pójdziemy do Madam Fanny i przelecimy jakieś ładne panienki".

Żadna z obietnic nie doszła do skutku.

— O czym tak rozmyślasz? — przerwał jego rozmyślania kobiecy głos.

Harry spojrzał w prawo, a jego serce zamarło. Stała przed nim, a jej jasnobrązowe oczy spoglądały głęboko w jego własne. Ciągle zaskakiwało go, jak bardzo jest piękna.

Jej długie, płomienne włosy spływały swobodnie po jej ramionach. Zawsze uwielbiał jej włosy. Była to według niego najlepsza cecha jej wyglądu. Wzburzane podmuchami wiatru przypominały wulkaniczną lawę. Nadawało jej to niemalże dziki wygląd, co odzwierciedlało jej nieujarzmioną duszę. Pasowało to do niej. Pamiętał, jak przy nim była zawstydzona, gdy byli dziećmi. Wtedy jej policzki oblewały się rumieńcem takiego samego koloru, jak jej włosy, co powodowało, że cała jej twarz wyglądała, jakby była rozżarzona.

Słodki uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy.

— Już nie jestem tą małą dziewczynką — wyszeptała, jakby czytała w jego myślach.

To prawda, już nią nie jest. Teraz jest silną, zaciekłą wojowniczką, która niegdyś zmierzyła się z ciemnością i przewodzi hogwarckiej rebelii. Nie ma drugiej takiej jak jego Ginny.

— Cieszę się, że przyszłaś — powiedział Harry, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

— Mówiłam ci, że przyjdę — odparła, unosząc brew. — Miałeś obawy?

— W zasadzie to nie.

Jego wzrok wędrował po jej twarzy, zatrzymując się chwilowo na jej ustach. Tak dużo czasu minęło odkąd ostatnio ją całował. Ginny oblizała delikatnie wargi. Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ten prosty gest nie miał na niego wpływu.

— No więc? Jak się trzymasz?

Powrócił wzrokiem do jej oczu i przełknął ślinę. Stąpał po grząskim gruncie.

— Wszystko dobrze.

Sądząc po zmarszczce oznaczającej zmartwienie, która pojawiła się na jej czole, Ginny z pewnością przejrzała to kłamstwo. Zawsze potrafiła czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi, nawet zanim się spotykali. Było to dokuczliwe i kojące jednocześnie. Niemniej jednak było trochę rzeczy, które wolałby przed nią schować.

Na przykład to, że nie ma pojęcia, co robi i gdzie szukać pozostałych horkruksów. Albo to, że potrzebuje teraz Rona przy boku bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Albo może to, że boi się, że Hermiona również wkrótce go opuści. I jeśli ma być całkiem szczery, to trudno mu ją będzie za to winić.

Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w okolicach żołądka. Jak ma wypełnić tę doniosłą, wydawałoby się niemożliwą misję Dumbledore'a? Brzemię tej przeklętej przepowiedni pożerało go żywcem. Czuł się, jakby był uwięziony w ogromnych diabelskich sidłach; im bardziej się szamotał, tym mocniej roślina zacieśniała pętlę wokół jego szyi.

Przycisnął kolana do piersi i opuścił na nie głowę. Niby jaką szansę przeciwko najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi wszechczasów miał taki pomyleniec jak on? Jego oddechy stały się płytkie i szybkie. W powietrzu jest coraz mniej tlenu. Czarne chmury rozprzestrzeniają się na niebie, a po chwili daje się słyszeć odległy grzmot nadciągającej burzy. A może wuj Vernon miał rację? Może jest oszustem, nieudacznikiem? Może jest bezużyteczny…?

— Nie jesteś bezużyteczny! — powiedziała dobitnie Ginny.

Harry uniósł głowę, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Kąciki jego oczu zaczynały piec, a jego dolna warga trzęsła się. _Boże! Nie może się tak przy niej rozsypać!_

Ginny przeszywała go tym samym gorejącym spojrzeniem, gdy dzielili swój pierwszy pocałunek w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Te błogie dni były tak odległe…

Uczucie bólu dosięgnęło jego gardła. Zamrugał i spojrzał w niebo.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem Ginny objęła go ramionami. Natychmiast otoczył go jej słodki, kwiatowy zapach. Pełen ciężar wszystkiego, co przeszedł od wesela Billa i Fleur zdawał się przyciskać go do ziemi ze zdwojoną siłą. Niepewność, wyczerpanie, głód, strach i _pieprzony medalion,_ wszystko to przyprawiało go o zawroty głowy. Objął ją w talii, ukrywając twarz w jej włosach.

— Nic nie jest w porządku — wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

Uścisk Ginny wzmocnił się.

— Już dobrze. Tu jesteś bezpieczny — uspokajała go.

Spojrzał na nią oczami pełnymi suchych łez. Chciałby jej uwierzyć, naprawdę, ale dookoła trwała wojna na pełną skalę. Ludzie zmuszani są do życia w ukryciu. Ci z mniejszym szczęściem giną. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny.

— Harry — Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego — Jesteś na łące. Nic cię tu nie może skrzywdzić.

Och, oczywiście, że jest sporo rzeczy, które mogłyby go skrzywdzić nawet tutaj. _Szczególnie tutaj._

Jego jabłko Adama poruszało się w górę i w dół. Nienawidził prosić o zapewnienie i otuchę po tylu miesiącach.

— Voldemort nie może się tu pojawić, prawda?

Brwi Ginny zbliżyły się do siebie.

— Nigdy bym go tu nie wpuściła.

Opuściła jego głowę na swoje piersi i powoli gładziła go po głowie, nurkując palcami w jego kruczoczarnych włosach. Kołysała go delikatnie. Świeży wiatr pieścił jego skórę i wreszcie poczuł, że się rozluźnia. Zamknął oczy, by cieszyć się chwilą.

Przytulał ją i słuchał spokojnego bicia jej serca. Zaciągał się roztaczanym przez nią kwiatowym zapachem. Poczuł, jak pustka poprzednich dni znika, jakby wrócił do domu po długiej podróży.

Stracił rachubę czasu, gdy tak siedzieli wpleceni w siebie. Zaskoczył go więc cichy głos Ginny.

— Spójrz, kto w końcu postanowił się pojawić.

Podążył za jej wzrokiem. Podniósł się tak szybko, że niemal uderzył Ginny w twarz. Ekscytacja zaczęła wypełniać każdy zakamarek jego ciała. Na trawie nad rzeką siedział jego ojciec.

James wyglądał na wiek Harry'ego. Z luzacką elegancją rozczochrał swoje włosy, które stały się jeszcze dziksze niż wcześniej. Wydawał się jednak nie zauważać obecności Harry'ego i Ginny. Jego uwaga zwrócona była na wysoką dziewczynę o kasztanowych włosach.

Harry poczuł kolejne przyjemne uczucie gdzieś w brzuchu. To była jego matka.

Lily zdjęła buty i zanurzyła stopy w rzece dla ochłody. Z dłońmi na biodrach spojrzała na Jamesa wyzywająco swoimi zielonymi oczami.

— Efekciarz.

James obdarzył ją krzywym uśmiechem.

— Nie udawaj, że moje rozczochrane włosy cię nie nakręcają, Evans.

Lily odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i wybuchła śmiechem.

W tej samej chwili zza dębów wyskoczył wielki, czarny pies. Serce Harry'ego zamarło. _Łapa._

Pies szczeknął radośnie, po czym ruszył w bieg po łące, merdając ogonem. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, widząc, jak Łapa wesoło hasa wokół stada kóz. Sądząc po ich beczeniu, ta zabawa nie przypadła im do gustu tak jak psu.

— Zaprosiłam ich — powiedziała Ginny.

Harry znów spojrzał na nią.

— Naprawdę?

Ginny zarumieniła się lekko.

— Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś ich zobaczyć.

Po tym prostym wyznaniu świat wokół nich zdawał się zanikać. Widział tylko Ginny, jej jasne oczy, jej połyskujące włosy i jej słodki uśmiech. Nigdy nie wyglądała tak pięknie. Poczuł uścisk w piersi, jednak nie był on bolesny. Czuł ciepło. Czuł się _cały, pełny_ , tak jakby Ginny miała ciągle przy sobie kawałek jego serca.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę zanim przyznał przed sobą to, o czym dawno wiedział, lecz bał się wypowiedzieć na głos. Kochał Ginny Weasley. I chciał ją całą. Jej odwagę, jej cięty humor, jej empatię, nawet jej upartość.

Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku. Jej oczy delikatnie zamknęły się, gdy nachyliła twarz bliżej do jego dłoni. Zrozumiał jej niemą zgodę i zbliżył się, by ją pocałować. I ten pocałunek był inny. Całowali się jakby dopiero do nich dotarło, co to znaczy.

Dłoń Harry'ego wędrowała pośród włosów Ginny, a on napawał się słodkim smakiem jej warg. Wkładał w pocałunek całą swoją duszę, a jego serce zdawało się przepełniać miłością. _Pokazałem ci już, co dla mnie znaczysz?_ , zapytał ją w myślach. _Jesteś całym moim światem._ W odpowiedzi Ginny ścisnęła mocniej jego barki i oddała pocałunek z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem.

Jednym ruchem usiadła okrakiem na jego nogach. Nowa pozycja sprzyjała większemu entuzjazmowi i szaleństwu kolejnych pocałunków. Z głębokim jękiem Harry oderwał się od jej ust. Powędrował w dół, eksplorując jej szczękę i szyję, ssąc i delikatnie gryząc. Jego język wyszedł naprzód, aby posmakować jej skóry. Jak to możliwe, żeby szyja smakowała tak dobrze? Cichy jęk wydostał się z gardła Ginny, a umysł Harry'ego zdawał się wyłączać.

Jego dłonie wędrowały po obłościach jej ciała, wślizgując się pod koszulkę i przyciskając ją bliżej do niego. Ginny przeczesywała dłońmi jego włosy i szarpnęła lekko, by znów zanurzyć się w jego ustach w szaleńczym pocałunku. Wypełniło go pożądanie. Zatracił się w cudownym uczuciu dłoni w jej włosach, w złączaniu się ich ciał, w jej upojnym zapachu. Jego ciało zdawało się osiągać trudną do wytrzymania temperaturę. I nagle uświadomił sobie, że całowanie już mu nie wystarcza. Chce więcej, _potrzebuje_ więcej.

 _Harry!_

Ginny oderwała się dysząc i oparła swoje czoło o jego. Harry poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Widział już wcześniej to spojrzenie i nienawidził go. Było jak kubeł zimnej wody. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi.

— Już czas — powiedziała.

Harry zacisnął objęcie wokół jej talii.

— Zostań. Proszę.

Być może powinien był się wstydzić tego, jak desperacko brzmiał, ale do diabła z pozorami. Potrzebuje tej dziewczyny i nie jest gotowy jej puścić.

— Wiesz, że nie mogę.

Wie. Oczywiście, że wie, ale to nie łagodzi bólu.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała, wyplątując się z jego uścisku.

 _Harry!_

Ginny obdarzyła go smutnym uśmiechem, delikatnie ujmując jego policzek w dłoń. Jej oczy były pełne łez, a Harry czuł, że jego własne również były coraz bardziej mokre.

— Proszę — błagał drżącym głosem.

— Będę tu gdy wrócisz. — Nachyliła się, by obdarzyć go zdecydowanie zbyt krótkim pocałunkiem. — Wesołych Świąt, Harry — wyszeptała, a on czuł jej oddech na swoich wargach.

— To już Boże Narodzenie?

Pokiwała głową i spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, jakby właśnie zadał ekstremalnie głupie pytanie.

 _Harry, proszę!_

Bezsilnie patrzył, jak odchodzi. Spojrzała na niego ostatni raz, po czym dołączyła do jego rodziców nad rzeką. Był tam też Syriusz. Zmienił się już w swoją ludzką formę. Chyba opowiedział jakiś dobry żart, bo wszyscy się roześmiali.

Coś lodowatego zdawało się wypełniać jego wnętrzności. Co on tu, do diabła, robił? Powinien być tam gdzie oni, ze swoją rodziną.

Próbował się ruszyć, pobiec do nich, ale lodowate uczucie rozprzestrzeniało się w nim, paraliżując jego nogi i nie pozwalając mu ruszyć się z miejsca. Zadrżał gwałtownie. Było mu zimno, zbyt zimno. Nie powinno tak być w tym palącym słońcu. Coś było nie tak. Jego serce waliło jak młot w jego piersi. Oddychanie nagle stało się trudne.

— Pozwólcie mi zostać! — krzyknął, jednak nikt go nie słyszał.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się w olśniewającym uśmiechu i pomachał do niego.

— Powodzenia, szczeniaczku!

Harry chciał mu odpowiedzieć, jednak łąka zaczęła się rozmywać. Świat zawirował, a jego stopy uniosły się z ziemi. Teraz leciał naprzód, przez wir kolorów.

 _Harry, obudź się, proszę!_

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się. Jego serce waliło mocno w jego piersi. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się w tym nowym otoczeniu.

Zimno. Nie ma słońca. Wszystko go boli. Z powrotem w namiocie.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, jej twarz była opuchnięta i zaplamiona.

— Zasnąłeś — powiedziała po prostu.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Częściowo dlatego, że był na nią zły, że przerwała jego sen, a częściowo dlatego, że wstydził się tego, że zasnął z Mapą Huncwotów na kolanach.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Znów proste pytanie, ale nie potrafił zebrać w sobie siły, by na nie odpowiedzieć. Po co miał odpowiadać? I tak by nie zrozumiała, nie wiedziałaby, co zrobić.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech.

— Harry, proszę, powiedz coś.

Rozpacz w jej głosie łamała mu serce. Spojrzał w dół. Być może choć tyle był jej winien. Czy nie była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką? W końcu jechali na tym samym wózku.

— Wszystko dobrze — odpowiedział.

Na szczęście Hermiona nie potrafiła czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi.


End file.
